Forevermore
by PatronusQuest
Summary: Voldemort and Harry meet in the graveyard. Set during the fourth book. Rated M for suggested themes. One-shot.


Heyo! This is a short one-shot that I got an inspiration for last night. I wrote it last night, read it this morning and edited it twice. I can't guarantee I fixed all the mistakes, but such is life. Now this is my first rated M story. Y'all prolly don't think it is, but it is the most ….out there…story I've written. Sorry, my "messed-up side" poked through a bit. I'm not as bubbly and happy as some people think I guess. XD. Please, Please don't think that I'm crazy and creepy! I hope you enjoy, or at least are intrigued, by the story…..

* * *

"Don't turn your back on me Potter. I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the light leave your eyes!" A manic fury resided in Voldemort's eyes. Years of pain, suffering, and dedication had brought this tyrant to his moment of triumph. All that stood in his way was a fourteen year-old boy. A simple matter to dismiss in most cases, but not this one. There was something different about the boy, something, dare he think, special. He wanted the boy, no needed the boy. The boy was his drug; every word he spoke brought ice-fire to his veins. The conflicted emotions danced over his skin, leaving him nearly speechless.

"Fine, have it your way then," Potter replied, his posture defeated. Voldemort knew that would change in a moment. The boy would snap back into his usual defiant self like a fire-cracker. He eagerly awaited this duel. He was addicted to the fight, the rush of adrenaline that lit his skin on fire. Then it happened, the boy whipped his wand forward, "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort sighed, wishing he had more time to savor the moment. "Stupefy!" He cried out, purposefully firing the spell low. It hit the intended target; the boy fell like a rock. Voldemort closed his eyes slowly. The boy was in his grasp, he could do whatever he wanted. The prospect of the hours he could spend in the boy's presence intrigued him. He would get his fill of this drug, then be rid of it. His body moved towards the boy of its own accord. He knelt down by the prone figure, "Ennerverate," he whispered lovingly.

Green eyes snapped open and the boy began scooting away immediately, "Get away from me you murderer," his words washed over Voldemort's skin. He repressed a shudder.

"Potter," he grabbed the boy's cheek roughly, "Did you truly think you would win?"

Potter's hand grabbed at his wrist and his mere touch sent sparks through his body. Perhaps he should rid himself of this, weakness, before it got out of hand. No, it was already out of hand, he may as well pursue this path for as long as possible.

"Of course not," Potter hissed vehemently.

"Then why fight?" Voldemort whispered, leaning down to Potter's ear, "Why not….surrender? Surrender to absolute power, surrender to your superior."

"Surrender?!" Potter was incredulous, "Surrender and end up where? In some godforsaken dungeon to be tortured by you and your disgusting minions. Better to die honorably," he spat.

"I could give you everything. Anything your heart desired, at only your command," he allowed himself to caress Potter's cheek and smiled when he felt the boy shudder.

"And if I wished for freedom?" he asked slyly.

"Then I shall give you freedom, but not in the form you wish it."

"In death? Then give me freedom, I surrender. The object of my hearts desire is freedom," he whispered into Voldemort's ear. Playing the same game, seducing the Dark Lord.

"It is too bad I am a selfish person Potter. I do not allow the things I want to slip away from me," he grasped Potter's wrist firmly, "You have surrendered. You are mine forevermore."

Potter glanced into red eyes, "Forevermore?" he asked.

"Forevermore. Mine to do with as I please," Voldemort's voice nearly went weak.

"It is too bad the prospect doesn't excite me more than it does you," Potter grinned, "Accio cup!"

Voldemort let go of the boy with a roar. He watched as Potter disappeared with the dead boy. His desire may have escaped this time, but he would get him back some day. Some day very soon.

* * *

Tada! That's it, story over. Feel free to review. Feel free to check out "Lost," my other story. It's longer, I think it's better. But...it would make me so very happy to get some feedback for this story.


End file.
